Broken
by ArwenLacy
Summary: How far would you go to survive? What if you were alone? Would you give up? This is the story of Dakota Smith. A teenage girl who has to learn to survive in a world full of danger and surprises. Rated M for future love and dark content


**Rated T for language use *Dark**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE WALKING DEAD **

**I OWNLY OWN: **

**DAKOTA SMITH**

**KYLE SMITH**

**MR. AND MRS. SMITH**

**AND REX SMITH**

**I hope you enjoy This Fan Fiction! Feel free to give me and questions or concerns or whatever!**

**Thanks**

**Chapter 1**

**On the Basement Floor**

*********Dakota*****

"Ah shit," I moaned as I tried to pick myself up off the cold bathroom floor. Why did my leg hurt so much? My head throbbed as I tried to remember what happened before I passed out. I finally sat up. "Holy crap" I gasped as I stared at the huge cut on my left leg. "What the hell happened?" Then it all came rushing back into my head.

I was having a pleasant dream when my mom woke me up telling me to quickly get dressed. I slipped on my camo cargo pants and a black t-shirt. I grabbed my brown combat boots and my socks and threw them on. My mother came back in and pulled me down the hall and shoved me into the basement. There my dad and my older brother, Kyle was sitting next to a radio trying to get a signal. Just then my German shepherd dog, Rex came to greet me. "What's going on?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and awkwardly looked away from me. Kyle finally spoke up. "There was a virus outbreak and it's spreading like a wildfire." "So, why are we down here? Can't we just get a shot and move on?" I said. "It's not that simple Dakota," My mom said stroking my long auburn hair. "Dakota, the dead are walking."

I laughed. "Ha-ha nice joke mom. But really why are we down here?" They all looked so serious. Then I realized this wasn't any prank. "Oh my god" was all I could manage to say. "We live in a tiny, secluded neighborhood! We'll be fine!" I said with some sort of hope in my voice. "Dakota, it's already affected some of our neighbors." Kyle trailed off when my mom gave him her death stare. "Oh shit" I whispered to myself. I was still dreaming. That's it! I started pinching myself. "It's a dream! WAKE UP!" But nothing worked. I wasn't dreaming. In fact, I was living a nightmare.

We had been down in the basement for sometime. I was getting antsy. I wanted to go upstairs and grab my bow and arrows. My father quickly shot down that idea. "Please! I'm gunna need it incase...you know..." My father sighed "Alright, but there are a few rules. We get what we need and go. Do not make a noise or go outside. No bright lights, actually the shades are down so you can use a VERY dim flashlight. Lastly, STAY CLOSE." He looked at me with a stern and serious face. "Let's go"

We slowly walked up the old creaky staircase. I gripped the crowbar my dad gave me 'just incase'. He swung the door open and we quietly walked to the attic door, which was down the hall through the kitchen and to the left of the kitchen closet. It seemed like forever to get to the attic. We stopped in our tracks when we heard a groan behind the front door. "Keep going" my father mouthed. We finally reached the attic. I quickly ran up the stairs. My bow and arrows were in my case in the corner by the box of Christmas decorations. Was my quiver there too? To my delight, yes it was. I grabbed the quiver and the case. I ran back to the staircase and walked back down. While waiting for my father to find his box of batteries, curiosity got the best of me. I lifted up the shade in the kitchen window, only a little bit just so I could peek out. I almost fainted when I saw the sight outside. About 7 of these 'walkers' were wondering aimlessly around our property. One was missing a huge chunk out of its side. Another was missing an arm. I was horrified when I realized the one missing a chunk out of its side was my neighbor, Mrs. Andrews. She was my mom's best friend. She was always coming over for dinner. "CLOSE THAT RIGHT NOW!" I jumped when I heard my father growl those words at me. "Dad..." I began to cry. "I know, I know. Let's go back."

That night we slept on the uncomfortable floor. I tried to calm myself down, but I was so worked up.

I was almost asleep when disaster struck.

The security system alarm went off.

Making one of the loudest noises. Everyone was scrambling to find out how to shut it off. But we didn't realize that the walkers had set off the alarm. After 15 long and harrowing minutes. The alarm shut off. I thought we would be fine, but that's when we heard the moaning and shuffling coming from upstairs.

"Oh my god" my mother softly whispered between cries. "Shh" my father whispered. When we thought it couldn't get any worse, Rex began to bark. Fuck. Then it was the banging on the basement door. It all happened so fast. Dad pushed Kyle and me into the bathroom and shut the door. "KYLE WE NEED TO HELP THEM!" I cried

"Where's the crowbar?" "I-it's here..." I handed him the crowbar and that's when I heard the blood-curdling scream come from behind the door. "MOM!" I screamed. I started sobbing uncontrollably. "Dakota! Shh!" "Dakota I'm going to go help them, stay here. And lock the door after I leave." "B-but" I started to protest but Kyle wouldn't have it. "JUST DO IT" Kyle gave me a hug and slowly opened the bathroom door. I locked the door and climbed into the tub. I heard groans and then grunts and then more groans. I passed out after about 15 minutes.

During the commotion I must have cut my leg on something. I couldn't remember what had happened to it. No matter how hard I tried.

All right, so now I remember what had happened. Wait. Where were Kyle and mom and dad? Rex too.

I walked out of the bathroom. A nasty smell hit my nose, I wanted to turn around and throw up. But I kept going. It was a blood bath out there. There were dead walkers everywhere. "M-Mom... Dad? Kyle?" I whispered. I saw my bow and arrows and grabbed them. Quiver? I saw it under a dead and mangled Mrs. Andrews. Oh God. I kicked her limp and broken body to the side and grabbed the quiver. Where is my family? I looked around and saw that the tool closet door. No. I walked over. There was a knife lying in a walker's head. I picked it up and cleaned it up. Towards the door I walked, knife ready. I wasn't ready for what I was about to see. My Mother and Father. Dead. I lost the feeling in my legs. My stomach began to ache. Mother's golden blonde hair was stained red. She had a huge bite mark on her arm. She had a bullet hole in her head. Daddy. His tanned face was now white as the snow. His chocolate brown eyes had become discolored. He too had a bullet hole in his head. No No No No. He had no bite marks at all. He killed himself because he couldn't live without my mother.

I shut the door and cried. I cried until I heard shuffling and moaning. "Kyle?" I managed to say through sobs. Yes! My brother "Oh Kyle I thought you were dead!" I ran up to him, about to go in for a warm embrace. But this wasn't Kyle

The monster growled and lunged at me. I screamed a jumped out of the way. I grabbed my knife. The monster tackled me to the floor. I put my arm under its chin and stabbed its head until it stopped. This was no monster it was Kyle

How. I just killed my own brother. Oh My God. "KYLE! IM SO SORRY!" I sobbed over his dead body. "I'm so sorry Kyle, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Kyle. Please" What have I done?

While I drove, I tried to see what radio stations were working. Nothing but static. Some stations didn't even have static. As I got onto the highway, I couldn't believe it. There was traffic that had to be backed up for miles. I got as close up as I could. There were a lot of people just talking. I grabbed my bag and hopped out. There was a thin woman with brunette hair who was hugging her young son. Next to them was a lady with short salt and pepper hair. She was holding her daughter's hand and calming her down. Next to my car were 2 redneck brothers cursing at the situation. The brunette woman came up to me. " Hi, I'm Lori. Would you like to eat something?" I was starving. "Yes thanks. I'm Dakota" Lori brought me over to her car and gave me a chair to sit in. "Hi I'm Carl." I shook the little boy's hand and said "I'm Dakota" Lori came back with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "It's not much, but it's something". "This is fine. Thank you Lori." Carl went over to play with the little girl who was next to Lori's car. "I came here with my husband's friend Shane. They were policemen. My husband was shot..." She trailed off and a tear fell from her face. I wasn't sure what to say. Then a man with black curly hair came around. "Oh, hi Shane." Lori said with a cheap smile. "You all right?" He asked worriedly rushing to her side. "Yes I'm fine. This is Dakota." "Hi I'm Shane." He extended his right hand and I gave him my left. "I found out there's a campsite not to far from here. I'm planning on gathering some people and going up there. Ya wanna come up with us?" Shane asked. "Sure, let me get my bow" I jogged back to my car when my leg started to hurt again. The one thing I didn't pack. An ace bandage. I grabbed my stuff and locked the car. The two rednecks were looking at me. "What are you looking at?" I growled. "Jus' a nice piece a ass." said the one on the motorcycle. There was another one who was cleaning his crossbow. "Shut up Merle." I rolled my eyes and was about to walk away when I blurted out, "a friend of mine found a campsite not to far from here, do ya wanna come with us?" Why did I just ask that? "It'd be better than sitting here waiting for nothing," said the one cleaning his crossbow. "C'mon Daryl we gotta move." said Merle. I brought the two of them to Lori's car. "Shane found more people who wanted to come. One had an RV so they're packing it up now." Lori said I was about to introduce Daryl and Merle, when people began screaming. I looked up.

Atlanta was on fire.


End file.
